Where Eagles Dare
by Yanto.Wilde
Summary: Allison and Remy have history together. Can they sort it out to be with each other? AU Fic, Please R
1. Cleared for Takeoff

**Hey Guys, welcome to my new AU fic. I won't spoil to much, but its more AU than my other one, but less au than some others. Enjoy.  
Just so you know, this is a Cadley fic, it just masquerades as others.**

_"Bitch, give me my stuff, then." Remy yelled at the door in front of her. She jumped out of the way in time for two bags to be thrown through the door, and then slammed again._

Picking up the two duffel bags of her clothes, Remy turned back to the door. "I hope you and your boyfriend are real happy, Amber." she yelled, "He won't be able to satisfy you like I could. Bitch."

That was how Lieutenant Remy "Thirteen" Hadley had ended up at a dead-end motel, sitting at a dead-end bar, downing shots. Nine months deployment on an aircraft carrier and all she had wanted was to spend her shore leave with her girlfriend.

Amber. Remy finished her current shot and ordered another. They'd been together for almost two years and through a previous deployment. Amber had been there for Remy to come back to, the one constant, unyielding force in her life. Some force that turned out to be, Remy thought angrily.

Turning around to peer at her fellow patrons through the thick smoke, Remy noticed it was slim pickings. No one stood out at her, no one night stands to take her mind off Cut-throat Bitch.

She sighed; she was going to have to go to one of the clubs to find someone. There she would end up taking some sort of pill, only to come to her senses with some guy or girl getting off on top of her. She didn't want that; she'd become a Naval Aviator to avoid falling even deeper into that lifestyle.

Bleached blonde hair, nose, ear and nipple piercings, angel wing tramp stamp and XIII tattooed on her upper arm, Remy had once been a party girl, popping pills, fucking guys and girls; nothing had mattered to her. Amber had been there with her, but she got an internship and stopped. They'd fucked a couple of times and then started dating.

But it hadn't been Amber that had convinced her to abandon the life of partying. The dirty blonde had been there when she had, but she wasn't the one who had stopped her. No, that honour belonged to the only woman Remy had ever truly loved. Oh, she had cared for Amber, maybe even loved her a bit. Never-the-less, only one woman had ever truly had Remy's heart, mind and soul. The same woman who had abandoned her, right when she needed her the most, right when Remy had confessed to her.

Sighing, Remy ripped herself away from her current train of thoughts and turned back to getting laid. Thinking, she realized that she didn't really have any clothes left to suit. She was going to have to go shopping. God, did she hate shopping. Amber was the one who bought clothes for Remy and that had suited her just fine. For nine months of the year, Remy wore her uniform anyway.

Too much effort, she thought. I'll only wear it once or twice, then it will go into storage for the next nine months. I guess I'll get myself off tonight. A depressing thought, but Remy was too tired to try and motivate herself.

"_What do you mean?" Remy was all but yelling at Amber. "Why?" Why did you ruin my life? Why do you have to do this now? Why do I have to leave? It could have been any of these questions. Remy wasn't exactly sure what she was asking, but she couldn't help herself. She'd just walked in on her 'girlfriend' fucking some random guy, in their bed._

_"Remy, you knew this wasn't going to work out. We agreed that when you were on deployment we could sleep with other people." Amber tried to be reasonable, but Remy was having none of it._

_"You knew my deployment ended last week." Remy was almost frothing at the mouth. She was angry, she was sad, she was horny, she was depressed. All of these feelings bottled up and came spewing out at this moment. "I've been with my dad for the past four days and now I come home to find my girlfriend fucking some guy in our bed."_

_"Remy, this isn't a random guy I picked up. This is my boyfriend, James."_

_"That's even fucking worse. You were cheating on both of us. You could have a least given me a courtesy fucking phone call before you decided I was some piece of meat that you would throw out like yesterdays garbage."_

_"Remy, stop it. You're getting worked up. Be careful, you'll have an asthma attack."_

_"Like you give a shit, you bitch. You just proved how much our relationship meant to you." Remy slapped her, hard. She left a giant red handprint on her left cheek. "Get me my stuff, I'm leaving."_

_"Don't be stupid, Rem. You don't have anywhere else to go. You can stay here until your next deployment starts."_

_"I'm not staying here. Now get my shit, so I can leave." Remy stomped over to the door and slammed it behind her._

Maybe Kutner is in town. It's been ages since I've seen him, Remy kept trying to take her mind off her melancholy thoughts. I've got his number somewhere, I should see if he wants to meet up.

The thought of meeting her old friend cheered her up. Kutner had been Remy's best friend throughout high school and even when he went to medical school and Remy fell into the partying trap, they had stayed in contact. They'd lost contact when Remy had joined the Navy and she truly regretted that. She'd lost one of her true friends.

Deciding that it was a good idea, Remy downed her current shot, dropped some money on the counter and left. Fairly certain that he wouldn't have left the state, he never was one to leave the familiar comforts of home. There he was, same house he'd been in before Remy had enlisted. She rang his number and he picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey, Kutner, It's Remy."

"…"

"Yes, that Remy. I know it's been a long time, but I'm in town for a while before my next deployment and thought you might want to catch up."

"…"

"I know, I should have kept in touch, even if I have been out saving the free world. I'm sorry about that, but I'd like to make up for it now if possible."

"…"

"Yeah, I know that place. I'll be there in an hour or two. Be warned, I've had a few drinks."

"…"

"No, I don't mind if you bring along a friend or two. I just want to meet up and reminisce."

"…"

"Ok, I'll see you there."

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Remy arrived at the café that Kutner had specified. It was a nice little place, with a log fire in one corner and a nice cosy atmosphere.

Kutner smiled as he saw her, and got out of his chair. They embraced as they came together; acting like no time had passed at all, just going back to friends straight away. Remy sat at the table, a cup of coffee already sitting there for her. She took a sip and sighed in contentment. "You remember how I like my coffee. How long has it been since you last got me one? Six years? Seven?"

Chuckling, Kutner nodded in agreement, "Sounds about right." He took a sip of his own. "I invited two people along with me. One's just in the loo, the other hasn't arrived yet." Remy just nodded and continued to drink.

"Ahh, here she is. Remy, this is Kirsten. Kirsten is my girlfriend." A red haired woman sat down. Remy gave her the quick look over. 5' 8, hair in a pony tail down past her shoulder. Bright green eyes, blood red, full lips. About a 38c Remy guessed.

"Hi, Remy, it's nice to finally meet you. Lawrence here has told me a lot about you." She spoke animatedly, "I heard you were in the navy or something."

"yeah, umm, I'm a naval aviator. I fly the jets off the Aircraft carriers."

"Wow, that sounds so amazing. I just file paperwork for an insurance company. Its not exciting but it pays the bills." She leaned into kiss Kutner on the cheek, "he works for an engineering company."

Remy snorted. "Really? Fumble-Finger Kutner?" He nodded. "Wow, I never expected that, at all. So what sort of engineering…"

A voice interrupted Remy, "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find a park." Remy stiffened at that voice. It had been six years since she'd last heard it, but it was embedded in her memory, the sound she would never forget. She turned around to face the new person, "Hello, Allison."

**I thought of the idea for this when I realised the easiest way to explain thirteen without House's game was for it to be a callsign. So, bam, my mind created an entire story based on one small thing. I like my brain sometimes.** **Also, ELLA IS PREGNANT AGAIN!**


	2. Slight Turbulence

**Come on guys, Reviews = love, so show me the love. Please.**

**Don't own the show, however much I wish I do. Thanks to my beta's house-of-wi1d3 and CadleyxCamteen.**

Remy continued to stare at Allison, and Allison continued to stare back. Kutner and his girlfriend, Kirsten, looked slightly uncomfortable at the reaction. Remy turned on Kutner, "You, why would you do this? You know what happened between us."

{Kutner, Remy and Allison had attended High school together. It hurt Kutner to see Remy so alone. Kirsten had gone to college with Kutner and Allison.}

Kutner tried to look abashed, then sighed and stopped. "Kirsten and I were already meeting up with Allison. We saw no reason for us to cancel. Besides, you two need to deal with your history sooner or later."

Allison turned around. "I'm leaving. Sorry, Kirsten, I did want to spend time with you, but I can't deal with this right now."

Remy snorted, "Of course you can't deal with it. You never deal with it. All you do is just run away." She took a drink, and shooed Allison with one hand, "Off you go, let the adults talk."

Allison ground her teeth and took a deep breath. "I guess I could stay for a while." Remy just stuck her tongue out as Allison took her seat. "I told Robert I'd be home in a few hours."

Remy snorted into her coffee, inadvertently spilling some on her pants. "Robert? As in Robert Chase?" At Allison's nod, Remy just snorted again, "You're really dating that ass clown? What happened to 'not if he was the last guy in the world'?" She said mocking Allison's voice.

Allison stared at her, "Things have changed since we dated, Remy. He's not a bad guy, plus I work with him now. You never liked him and I accepted that, but _we_ aren't together anymore. You can't control my life."

"Wait, wait, wait." Kirsten interrupted, "You two dated? As in each other." When she received a nod from both of them she continued, "And it didn't end very well?" Another quick nod from both of them and she turned on Kutner, "Lawrence, what were you thinking?" she gave him a small cuff on the back of the head.

"Ow," he complained, "They need to deal with this. Allison keeps bitching about this or that or something else that Remy used to do. And this is the first time I've even heard from Remy since they broke up."

Remy looked at Allison, "What did I do to fuck up Miss Perfect over there? She was the one that left, because she 'couldn't handle' it." Remy finished her decaf. "I'm leaving. I need a real drink."

The other three got up with her. "We'll come with you, Remy. Allison wants to spend time with Kirsten and I want to catch up with you." Remy stared at him, willing him to back down. He didn't.

She flicked a glance at Allison, and her eyes almost imperceptibly softened. She sighed, "Fine, but you're all paying for your own drinks."

Remy just sat at the bar, staring at her drink. Allison was off to the side laughing with Kirsten. The sound fluttered around Remy's heart, making her uncomfortable. Remy still loved Allison, probably would for many years to come. Seeing her like this, it made her melancholy, reminding her of all the great times they'd had as a couple.

Remy sighed, a single tear running down her face. She wiped at it, trying to remove all trace it existed. "I'm sorry, Kutner, I can't do this." She turned to leave.

Kutner looked at her, "This is about Allison isn't it?" Remy looked at him, he shrugged, "What? I noticed the way you keep looking at her. It's like you feel like you need to be angry, but you can't do anything but forgive her every time you look at her."

"What do you want me to say?" Remy started getting angry. "That I still love her? That I want her? Of course I do, I fucking loved her." Remy tried to keep her voice down. "I still love her, but she made it abundantly clear that she wants nothing to do with me. She made that point when she left."

Kutner sighed, "I don't know what happened between you two, but it sounds like it was horrible. You need to set this straight, especially if you want to get back with her, or even if you just want to be friends with her." Sighing again, he called over to Kirsten and Allison, "I'm about to leave. Kirsten, you coming?" she nodded. "Allison?"

Allison gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head. "I might stay here for a bit."

Kutner shrugged again. "Suit yourself." He linked his arm with Kirsten's, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. "Have fun, you two." He gave Remy a quick wink, before the two of them left.

Remy turned back to her drink, trying to ignore the brunette who sat beside her. When that didn't work, Remy decided to talk to her. "I see you dyed your hair. It looks good."

Allison ran a hand through her hair a little awkwardly. "Thanks. I dyed it about a year ago, after I finished med school." She sighed. "I never thanked you for helping me get through it. So, thank you. I know you helped put me through school. I'm sorry for what happened between us."

Remy downed her drink and ordered a shot. "Do you want one?" Allison nodded. Remy signalled for another. "It isn't your fault. I mean, I only told you I could be dying." She turned to Allison, "I should have expected something like that. I mean, I don't blame you. Who wants to be with a dying girl?"

Allison started getting angry, "I was 22. How else was I supposed to react?" she slammed her hand down. Remy downed her drink and signalled for another. Allison followed suit. "The girl I loved told me that she might not live to see 40. I was scared." Her shoulders slumped. "I ran. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run, but I didn't know what else to do. I loved you, Remy. Then you tell me you could die, what else was I supposed to do." They both drank again.

A tear fell down Remy's face. "What the hell do you think I thought? In one day, I found out I could die in the next ten years, then the one person I expected to be able to help me through it runs away from me. How do you think I felt?" Remy and Allison knocked back their third drink. "I felt like a monster."

Allison reached a hand up to Remy's face and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry, Rem. I never meant to hurt you. I was just looking out for myself. I didn't think I could handle it. I'm so sorry."

Remy looked at her. She reached out and softly tucked away a lose errant of hair behind her ear. Allison brushed Remy's hand as it landed on her face. Remy slowly moved her head in, until her lips found Allison's. Feeling Allison pull back, she broke off the kiss. "I'm sorry." Remy grabbed her handbag and left the bar.

Allison sat there, slightly dazed, her brain slowed down by the alcohol. She saw Remy close the door and snapped out of her reverie. Grabbing her purse, she ran out of the bar after her.

"Remy, wait," Allison called after her. Remy stopped and hesitated, just long enough for Allison to reach her. "Remy, listen to me, please." Remy started walking again. Allison stood there, watching Remy ever so slowly walk out of her life. Frustration boiled up inside Allison until it peaked and she screamed, "I still love you, Remy." She stopped and slowly turned around to face Allison. "I-I just..." She didn't have the words she was looking for. But they weren't needed. Remy had stopped listening to her after the word love was uttered. Allison closed the distance between them and made her blue eyes meet Remy's grey ones. She couldn't describe how she was feeling, so she decided to show her. She slowly moved her head in, until her lips were touching Remy's.

Remy was still slightly shocked by Allison's revelation, but that didn't stop her from returning the kiss. Opening her mouth, she granted Allison's tongue entrance. This was exactly what had been missing from Remy's life. She was floating away, this kiss signifying everything that Remy wanted, the only thing she wanted. Allison.

Allison broke it off, a smile on her face. "I missed that." She leant into Remy's embrace, burying her head into her shoulder. Remy kissed her brow and whispered into her ear, "Do you want to continue this at my place?"

Remy fumbled for the door handle, her vision impaired by Allison's head. Movement was hard with lips still attached to each other. She nudged the door open with her foot, leading her into the small room. The kiss was broken by Allison, pulling Remy's shirt up and over her head, tossing it onto the couch. It was quickly joined by her own, as Remy tossed it to join its friend.

Allison slowly kissed her way down to the swell of Remy's breasts. She ran her fingers along the line created by her bra and followed it with her tongue. Remy shivered as she felt tingles run up her spine. Her hands wandered down Allison's back, tracing lines four years old. It had been too long since the last time she'd made love to Allison. No one knew how to make her cum so hard.

A moan escaped her as Allison freed her breasts from the confines of her lace bra and closed her mouth over her aching nipples. She knew just how to drive Remy crazy, swirling the nipple around with her tongue, grazing it with her teeth and even nipping at it. Allison found herself getting wetter as a stream of moans escaped from Remy's mouth. She raised her hand to enclose the breast as she swapped her mouth over to the other one.

Remy shuddered and Allison stopped her ministrations. "Did you just cum?" Remy nodded, out of breath. "Wow, it has been a while since someone gave this much attention to them, hasn't it?" Another nod and Allison started giggling, "Glad to know I'm still good for something." She started to speak again, but was interrupted by Remy pushing her back onto the bed.

Stripping off her pants, Remy was left standing in only her underwear, soaked with her excitement and nipples standing at attention. She reached for Allison's pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing her sheer white panties, clinging to her aroused pussy. "Is this just for me?" Allison nodded as she slowly crawled up, trailing kisses along her body until she met her lips. She trailed her fingers around Allison's nipples, tweaking and grazing, before slowly tracing them down to run them along her lips. Allison moaned into Remy's mouth as the fingers danced across the face of her pussy, applying barely there pressure and teasing her, until she took pity on the girl below her and plunged two fingers straight into her waiting sex. Remy kissed down her body, and captured a nipple between her teeth, hoping to return the favour. Her fingers kept up a slow and steady pace, keeping Allison on the edge of an orgasm.

She moved her head up to Allison's ear and whispered, "I want to hear you scream." With that, she added an extra finger and crooked it, hitting her G-spot, the palm of her hand making contact with Allison's clit. Remy left her fingers knuckle deep as Allison spasmed around her hand. "We aren't done yet." She said as she kissed her way down her body.

**I will try to update every fortnight, however, I'm back at work next week, with a promotion and I'll be travelling a lot the first month or two, setting up some new accounts, so I don't know if it will be possible. Plus, Twins, Ella and I are expecting twins.**


	3. Cruising Altitude

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming.  
This chapter features a time jump. I'm using this one to introduce an important character to the story and flesh out Remy and Allison's prior relationship. Be warned, I am not done with terrible things for them to overcome. I really do treat Remy terrible in these stories. :P contains tiniest bit of femslash.**

This chapter is for you, house-of-wi1d3. Ella and I wish you luck and hope you can get back soon, my stories wont be the same without you.

Remy just lay on her bunk. It'd been eight weeks since she slept with Allison. Eight weeks, in which she'd had no more contact with the brunette doctor. Often, she found her herself just laying down, staring at the roof of the wardroom she shared with her fellow female pilot.

As the only two commissioned females on the entire ship, she and the other pilot had been given a wardroom meant for four midshipmen to themselves, complete with a connecting bathroom, only accessible from their cabin, as well as working locks, for privacy.

Not many women served aboard the USS Nimitz, the first of the Nimitz-class super carriers of the United States Navy and the admiralty wasn't about to encourage women-starved enlisted men around two attractive lieutenants. Her fellow female pilot and wingman was currently in their bathroom, having a shower.

She sighed and turned over to face the wall. She remembered all the times that she'd done that very same thing only to find Allison's brilliant blue eyes staring back at her. The glow that seemed to suffuse her, the smell of jasmine and lavender that seemed to be her natural scent, and the feeling of her soft skin running beneath Remy's fingertips were all strong memories that stayed with her.

The feeling of a tear running down her face snapped her out of her those memories, but she just faded into another one.

_Remy was sitting in her math class, doodling distractedly as the teacher droned on about algebra or geometry. She'd already finished all the questions that they'd been assigned for the day. Although she enjoyed math, the teacher was stupid, and she'd had to correct him several time__s__already this year. She leant back and studied the dragon that was stretching across the top of her page and smiled._

_The door opened and a blonde girl worked in. She caught her eye and from that moment, Remy was in love. Standing 5 foot 6, she was shorter than Remy but the sapphire blue eyes caught her own green ones and she felt a small gasp escape from her lips. She snapped her eyes away from the new girl and looked down, twisting her pen in hand. The girl continued over to the teacher and handed her a slip of paper. The teacher glanced at and stood up, clearing his throat. "Class, this is Allison. She's a new student here." I hope she sits beside me, Remy thought, before slightly blushing. "There's a spare seat beside Remy. You can sit there." Remy, hearing her name looked up and flashed a small smile at her. Allison nodded and moved to the seat indicated._

_"Hey, I'm Allison Cameron. People call me Allie." She held out her hand to her. Remy shook the offered hand. "Remy. Where did you move from?" She'd already decided she wanted to get to know this girl. "My dad just got a job at a local hospital and we had to move here for him to take it. We came from Seattle."_

"_Would you like me to show you around? It can get pretty confusing here. And you can grab lunch with me and my friends." She shyly asked her. _

_"That'd be nice, thanks." was the reply, Allison dazzling her with her smile. Remy had to mentally restrain herself from launching at Allison. Having only recently discovered her own sexuality, with a sophomore at a party, she wasn't ready to alienate her new friend, just because she couldn't control her own libido. _

Remy found herself grinning at that memory, despite the pain it brought. She'd spent the last eight weeks locked in a battle of depression and anger, continually thinking back to what she'd done wrong with Allison.

_Remy stretched her arms across the bed, struggling to remember what had happened last night. She remembered talking to Kutner and Allison, and bringing some woman home with her. Sighing, she went to get out of bed, only to trip up on a pair of lacy underwear and fall flat on her face._

_Grunting in anger, she pushed herself up and grabbed the offending pair, only to __realize__ that they weren't hers. But she __recognized__them all the same. They were Allison's. The memories of last night came rushing back. She blushed at the incoming rush of intimate moments._

_She looked around, but the rest of Allison's clothes weren't there. Allison wasn't there either. No note, no nothing. Allison had once again walked out of her life. Remy punched a wall, trying to release her anger. She grabbed her phone from her purse and rang a number. "Yeah, Spence, I need a place to stay."_

Remy sat up, letting the sheets fall around her. She was dressed in her usual nightclothes aboard ship, a white tank top and matching boy shorts. She walked over to the drawers that held her uniform and started to put it on. She and her wingman were scheduled to replace the CAP in just under two hours and they both needed to check over their planes before they launched.

She went and banged on the door connected to the bathroom, "Spence, you need to get out of there. We need to be at our planes in ten." She turned around and pulled out Spencer's uniform, turning back around when she heard the door open. Spencer "Lucky" Cooper walked out of the bathroom, dressed in only a towel. Remy sighed, "Have I told you how much better you look as a redhead?" Remy leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Too bad the drapes don't match the carpet."

"What carpet?" Spencer purred, as she dropped her towel, to stand naked in front of Remy. Remy stepped back, taking a quick look up and down her body. She stepped back in and whispered into her ear, "I'll have some fun with you later," as she ran her finger up Spencer's freshly shaved slit, smirking at the look crossing her face. "Come on, we need to get ready."

Remy looked out of her cockpit at the endless expanse of sparkling blue below and felt a twinge of sadness. The colour of the water reminded her of Allison's eyes. Angry at herself for allowing her thoughts to stray away from her job, Remy started scanning the horizon, even though she knew that the odds of seeing anything were remote. The sparkling water caught her attention again and dragged her into a memory.

_Remy and her friends had decided that today was a great day to go to the beach. At the last second she'd invited Allison along with them. The blonde girl had readily accepted and would meet them there. Thoughts of her in a bikini ran rampant through Remy's head, causing her cheeks to glow red. Her friends noticed and teased her relentless__ly__ about it._

_Setting the blanket and towels up in a secluded cove, the girls decided to go for a swim. Remy lagged behind, waiting for the blonde haired girl who hadn't left her mind since they first met two years ago. Having recently admitted to herself that her feelings for the girl were more than just friendly ones, she could see herself falling for the angel in human form easily.__"Hey, Remy," Her heart did __back flips__ and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering at the sound. Slowly turning around to face her, Remy couldn't help but stare at her. A white tank top and short skirt showing off a matching red bikini drew her eyes, and they slowly worked their way up to her face, framed by a few strands of wayward blonde hair, otherwise held back in a bun. "Thanks for inviting me to come with you today."_

_"No problem." __Remy managed to get out, awestruck. Then after getting over that initial reaction to Allison's appearance, she spoke with a little more confidence,__ reaction to Allison's appearance. "I'm glad you could make it." She gestured towards the blanket and watched as she sauntered over to it and dropped her bag. "The other girls are out in the water if you wanted to join them." The blonde girl nodded and stripped off her outer clothes, noticing the reaction it had from the taller girl. She quietly giggled to herself and ran out to meet the others. Remy had to pick her mouth up from the ground before she followed._

_The sun was starting to set by the time everyone called it a day. Remy had stayed behind to pack everything up and was starting to throw everything in her jeep when she felt eyes staring at her. She turned around and found herself face to face with Allison. "Ca… Can I he-lp you?" she stuttered, uncomfortably close to the shorter girl._

_"I don't know, can you?" Allison giggled. "I seem to be the one who has been helping you."_

_Remy wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly serious. "I want to thank you for getting me out of that lifestyle. I just couldn't do it myself."__  
_  
_Allison slowly advanced on the distracted girl, who only noticed her when the arms she had wrapped around her were unwrapped and replaced by the other girl's pair. She stiffened at the touch, but Allison didn't let go. "I couldn't let you continue to ruin yourself. It would have been a waste of you."__Remy buried her head in Allison's neck, feeling comfortable in the blonde's arms. She had to struggle not to let her hands roam the expanse of the girl's back. Being here, in the arms of the shorter girl felt so right to the brunette and she never wanted to leave. She felt loved, she felt wanted and most of all she felt worthwhile. "Nobody ever believed in me before. Thank you."_

Allison pulled back and moved Remy's head with one hand, making the taller girl look at her. "You, Remy Hadley, are worth more than you know, to many people. Don't forget that." She smiled and the other girl returned it, but it didn't reach her eyes. Allison sighed and locked eyes with her. "You mean more to me than you know." She leaned in and slowly, her lips touched the brunette

_'__s. _Remy was abruptly ripped out of her memory as a voice squawked in her ear. "Overflight 2, control. Is something wrong? Why are you out of formation?"She sighed before replying, "Control, Overflight 2. I thought I saw something, but it was my mind playing tricks on me. Over." It was going to be a long flight.

The rough landing experienced when landing on the carrier was always exciting to Remy. To her, it always seemed so edgy, so dangerous. She felt like the tiniest difference could leave her smashed into the deck, a speck on the deck of the massive ship. The violent shudder as the hook snagged the arrestor wire and decelerated her almost instantly reminded her that her body was fragile against the laws of physics.

She shook her hair free of her helmet as she climbed out of her plane and watched Spencer land. The newly minted redhead landed with a finesse that Remy found both erotic and perfect. Standing to the side of her aircraft, she moved her eyes over the carrier as 'Lucky's' plane was towed out of the way. A red-garbed Aviation Ordnance crewman was already unloading her plane of un-used missiles and bullets. Another plane was sitting on the second catapult waiting for permission to replace 'Lucky'.

Remy jumped as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself staring into Spencer's grey eyes and smiled. "You ok, 'Thirteen'?" she asked as they started walking towards their room. "You've been acting weird today. I mean weirder than you have normally been for the past eight weeks." They locked the door behind them and Spencer leaned in to plant a quick peck on the brunette's lips. "You really love that girl, don't you? Even after what she did to you?"

Remy nodded pathetically, a tear running down her cheek. "She saved me from myself. I wouldn't be here today if not for her." She wrapped her arms around herself, sitting on the edge of her bunk. "She will continue to break my heart every time I see her. She doesn't want me and I don't want anyone else."

Spencer sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulder, trying to provide some comfort. Her body was wracked with silent sobs as they sat there. "What did this girl do to deserve such dedication from you?"

Remy turned to face her, tears running down her face, "She saved my life, both literally and metaphorically."

_Allison looked nervously around the crowded club, trying to identify the purple haired Remy. It had been 18 months since they'd met, and the blonde had found herself dwelling on the girl more. Then she'd started to change. First, she had died her hair, and then started dropping off everyone's radars. Allison had been shanghai'd by Remy's other friends to find out what was happening to her and to try and fix it, though, why she didn't know._

_The blonde moved towards the bar, hoping to find the wayward girl. She got excited when she finally spotted Remy coming out of the bathroom. Allison pushed her way through the crowd, determined to get to the taller girl. Remy had already started dancing with some handsome guy by the time Allison pushed her way through the dancers. She arrived in time to see Remy down something handed to her by the man._

_"Excuse me," she all but shouted at the girl, "Remy, Can we talk?" Allison put her hands on her arm and tried to pull the girl away. "She's mine, back off." She told the man, who looked ready to murder her._

_Remy giggled as Allison dragged her towards the exit, "I'm yours, am I?" she leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on the shorter girls' lips. Allison pulled away from the contact, her stomach performing back flips at the contact. "I want to be yours forever" Remy whispered, almost too quiet for the blonde to hear._

_"We can talk about this when you come down from your high. For now, let's just get you home." Allison wrapped her arm around the taller girls waist and draped the girls arm over her shoulder and started to carry the girl home._

_By the time they arrived at Allison's house, the purple haired girl was complaining about her stomach and no sooner had they gotten through the door then she broke off from Allison's grip and stumbled into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet bowl. The blonde wandered in a minute later with a glass of water for the poor girl, only to drop it when she saw Remy seizing on the floor._

_"Remy." Allison kept shouting, opening the girls mouth so she wouldn't bite off her own tongue. After moving the girl onto her side, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, before dialling 9-11._

**I know that Spencer in the episode doesn't have a last name, so I stole it off Marissa from OC, mainly because Ella introduced me to it and I started shipping Malex. I mean who wouldn't? **

**I now have a twitter ( twitter #! / YantoWilde) and a tumblr ( yanto-w . tumblr ). (Just remove the spaces) Feel free to make requests, or suggestions, or annoy me if I get behind on my writings. For those of you who are interested, Ella has hinted she might write some stuff, so if you would like to make a request for her, tell me when you request it.**


	4. Mayday

**First of all, I want to thank the two people who took two minutes to write reviews for the last chapter, and now I want to ask the rest of you to do the same. Reviews = Happy writer, Happy writer = faster updates. But you guys are going to hate me for the end of this chapter. Remember to tell me in those reviews you'll be writing. Time jump of a week. Also, this story is already pretty AU, so I decided to fuck with the timeline some more and so house and Cuddy are dating. And Cameron is already in the ER.**

Oh and i have a new pole up on my page, feel free to vote.  


"Fuck", Spencer swore, slamming closed her closet in the wardroom. "If those goddamned Mechanics don't get off their arses and fix that stabilizer then you can just kiss me goodbye right now." She stripped off her uniform and tossed it into the laundry chute.

She stood naked, as Remy locked the door behind them, giving her a quick slap on the butt as she wandered past. After leaping in the air and yelping, she turned around and stared at the taller brunette, whose face was covered in a shit-eating grin. "I'll get you back for that."

Remy's smirk just grew wider, as she patted the bed beside her and watched with hungry eyes as Spencer sauntered over to her, hips swinging enticingly. She leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I'm sure you will. Later tonight maybe?" Spencer shivered as Remy brushed her mouth along a sensitive point on her neck, before pulling away, grabbing a couple of items of clothing from her dresser. She got dressed, watching the disappointment on Remy's face rise as she clothed herself.

"I told you yesterday, you don't get to mess around with me until you deal with this Cameron situation. When you do, we can decide what to do from there, but until you do, I'm off-limits." She turned around and tied her hair up before heading to the door. "You sit there and cool off, I'm going to berate the mechanics until they start working on my plane."

Remy groaned in frustration and flopped back onto her cot, clenching her hands together, until they were white. She slowly relaxed her fists, her arms stretched out in front of her, palm up. The angry white scars of the cuts on her arms stood out against the tanned skin. Tracing one of the wounds with a finger, she quickly wiped away the tear with her thumb and ran it along a second one. The scars were reminders, bright beacons telling of the pain she felt when Allison left.

She slowly ran her fingers up her arm until she brushed her "XIII" tattoo. She smiled slightly at the memory. Forging her father's signature for it, she hadn't impressed him when she showed it off, but she told herself she needed a reminder. Thirteen years old, the last time she'd seen her mother. The thirteenth, the day they had buried her, the day she realised that she was gone forever and went thinking her daughter hated her. Thirteen days it took for her to finally cry. She had decided that that number had owned her for too long, so now it was time to own it. Accepting it into her arms and bending it to suit her.

Entering the shower, Remy stepped under the showerhead, hoping the water would wash away her anxiety and leave her with a clear path to take. But, just like every other time she'd tried, the water failed. Remy was wracked with uncertainty. She loved Allison. Harbouring no allusions, she knew that she would die for the newly minted brunette. Her heart wanted nothing more than to embrace the doctor and hold onto her forever, damn the consequences. But the logical side of her brain cautioned her, telling her that the only thing to come out of it would be more heartbreak. Everything Allison said had been the result of sexual tension and the inhibition breaking alcohol they had so readily consumed. She's happy with Chase, it told her. You want her to be happy, so let's leave her be.

Allison sighed as Chase droned on about something House had done, feeling less interested then ever. Her mind drifted off, back to the night with Remy, nine weeks ago. It had been doing that more and more often recently. She sighed internally and ripped herself back to reality.

"So, despite us telling him it was Malaria, he went and got the spinal tap, behind Cuddys' back and dammit if he wasn't right about Denghi Fever." She nodded in acknowledgement and started staring off over his right shoulder. He continued yapping, failing to notice her lack of interest.

His pager going off broke her musings and he grimaced, stopping in the middle of his praise of the crippled doctor. "Sorry, it seems we have another patient already, I have to run. I'll see you tonight?" Allison shrugged, "I don't know what time I'm finishing, so maybe." Chase tried to give her a quick kiss, but a slight turn of her head had it landing on her cheek. A flash of disappointment crossed his face, before being suppressed as he headed off.

Allison was back to daydreaming before he'd even left. Remy continued to dominate her thoughts, which confused the shorter girl. She thought she'd left all her feelings behind, but when the younger girl had shown up, they'd come flooding back. Before that night nine weeks ago, the thought of sex with Chase had been enough to dampen her panties. But now, it disgusted her. They hadn't been intimate since before that night and whenever he tried to initiate it, she came up with some half-assed excuse. She had to struggle not to flinch every time he touched her. The only touch she wanted was Remy's, but after the following morning, she was sure that the green-eyed pilot would never want to speak with her again.

_Allison had a splitting headache. The light streaming through the gap in the curtains hit eyes, adding to the pain. A body was spooned against her, hair billowing around her shoulders, soft breasts pressing into her back. Wait, SOFT BREASTS? She turned around, to find herself face to face with the sleeping Remy. The scent of the girl swirled around her, bringing back memories of the years in their relationship where the first thing she'd remember waking up to was the smell of lavender and juniper berries. _

_She slowly extracted herself from the mess of blankets, careful not to wake the other girl. Emotions were running rampant through her head. Why had she slept with Remy? She was happy with Chase, wasn't she? It was just the drinks and built up sexual attraction. Wasn't it? Should she wait around and discuss this with Remy? At this thought, the other girl stretched her arms and Allison panicked. She grabbed her clothing in a hurry, unable to find her underwear. She didn't bother looking for them, just threw on her clothes, grabbed her purse and ran. _

Why did I run? Allison hid her face in her hands, a couple of tears leaking out of her eyes behind them. She's going to hate me forever now. Why couldn't I see that I still love her?

Remy ran her hand along the nose of her plane, feeling the cool metal against her palm. Beside her, Spencer was grumbling. They had found even more damage to her plane's stabilizers and ailerons, so it had been grounded and she'd been given a replacement. No pilot liked being separated from their plane, it felt like they had lost a part of them. She shivered at the thought of being separated from her beloved F/A 18. The only way she could see herself giving it up was if it got replaced with a new F-35, one all for herself.

"Quit bitching, Lucky. At least you didn't get grounded too." She turned to face the other pilot. "There is no one else I want flying at my side." She pulled Spencer in for a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem." She pulled out and pushed Remy towards the ladder. "Now get your arse in that plane." The taller girl laughed and saluted "Yes, Ma'am."

The overcast day was making visibility hard, stirring up the waves and turbulence was battering the two planes. Lucky and Thirteen were using the shipboard radar to plot their flight paths, the view of the fleet kept getting blocked by clouds. A fork of Lightning flashed in the distance.

"Lucky, wouldn't want to get hit by one of them now, would you?" crackled across the radio link between the two of them. "Fry your systems pretty good."

The other pilot nodded to herself, "No, I don't think it would be a pleasant experience at all." Thirteen grinned at the response, before checking her onboard radar. A ping sounded throughout the cockpit, her face set itself into a serious look and she was back on the radio, "Control, Overflight 2, I have a radar contact, on my four o'clock, range 200, can you confirm?" In the planes, both pilots connected their combat oxygen masks to their helmets.

"Overflight, this is Control. The contact is unresponsive to radio calls, come about on a heading of 220 and intercept. We have the Alert Five fighter on standby if needed. Do not, I repeat, do not fire unless fired upon."

The two pilots went into automatic mode and together they spun their planes and opened their throttles, preparing to intercept the little blip on their radars. Lucky flipped her radio onto the wideband frequency scanner and started transmitting, "Unidentified aircraft, this is Lieutenant "Lucky" Cooper of the United States Navy. You have entered restricted airspace. Turn back at once. Failure to comply will be seen as an act of aggression and we will respond in kind."

Thirteen spoke into her radio, "Control, we can't see shit up here. Guide us onto the target." The radio was silent for a brief second, before crackling to life with a reply, "You're going to pass them on your right in approximately 12 seconds. If they breech 150 miles, you have permission to fire." She ran her eyes over her instruments making sure everything was ready. In the other plane, her wingman was still transmitting, trying to find a frequency for the oncoming plane, a grimace covering her face.

The plane they were hunting flashed past them, almost a blur only visible for a couple of seconds. The two combat pilots banked their planes until they were directly on the tail of the other plane. "That looked like a civilian plane." Lucky commented, before radioing the carrier, "Control, it looks like a Civilian plane. Is their transponder pinging?"

"Negative, One. No transponder pinging. Breeched 200 miles." The reply came back and the two pilots closed up, close enough to stare at each other through the cockpit glass. Thirteen dropped the throttle and held back behind the Cessna, flicking on her targeting system. The cockpit was filled with the beeping as the system quickly locked onto the other plane.

Meanwhile, Lucky pushed her plane faster, moving to the side and up to the cockpit of the plane. The pilot inside looked terrified as almost $140 million of military hardware flew around it. Lucky used hand signals to tell the pilot to turn around and the older man obeyed almost immediately.

As the plane ran from the two combat pilots, Thirteen flicked off her target system and let go a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. She pulled up, wing to wing with Lucky and pulled off her oxygen mask. She flashed a crooked smile at the over pilot. That's when things went wrong.

As she banked to the right, away from the other plane, a bolt of lightning hit the second plane, frying its systems. Thirteen looked on in horror as Lucky's plane buckled, dropped several feet then continued on line. "Mayday, Mayday, this is Overflight two declaring an emergency." She shouted down her radio. "We have a lightning strike. Deploy Alert-five fighter and prepare the crash net, I'll be bringing her in on wing tip."

The carrier deck suddenly came alive as an alarm sounded throughout. The waiting plane's engines roared into life and the catapult launched it at almost two hundred miles an hour. Petty officers yelled orders and naval enlisted personnel ran with purpose, preparing for a probable crash landing.

Thirteen pulled up next to the stricken plane, looking with concern at the cockpit of it. She saw Lucky grin back at her, slightly lopsided. A grin of relief passed over the face of Thirteen as the other pilot came over their short range radio. "I'm ok, Thirteen. I didn't get shocked." She smacked the console in front of her. "It fried my systems though. I'll need you to guide me in."

"Just stay on my wing." She slowly descended through the cloud layer, listening to the radio operator, guiding them in. they fell below the cloud cover and saw the outermost cruiser. The super carrier couldn't have been more than a mile away, when their situation got worse.

"Thirteen, I'm experiencing fluctations in my right engine, can you see anything?" a note of panic was in the redhead's voice. She took one look and screamed into her radio, "Lucky, shut it down. Your engine is on fire." The engine died, "That wasn't me. I'm experiencing a flame out in both engines. Wait, the left one is trying to restart."

Thirteen kept looking around, and noticed something else. "Shit, Lucky. You have a fuel leak, right below your left engine. Shut it off, now." She was frantic, trying to save her friend.

"Engine isn't responding. I can't stop it." The leaking fuel burst into flames. "Eject, Lucky, eject now." Lucky just turned to look at Thirteen and said, "Remy, I'm sorry." A moment later her plane exploded in midair. "SPENCER!" Remy screamed at the top of her lungs, as her plane was peppered with debris from the plane that no longer existed.

Her mind went into autopilot as she struggled to accept that her best friend and sometimes lover had just been vaporised. She screamed in agony as a piece of metal punched through her plane's armour and into her leg. Shrill alarms sounded as her plane buckled under the onslaught of metal slugs. One engine flamed out. Her fuel line was cut. The carrier was only 200 metres away. Remy pulled, trying to get some control, but the explosion had damaged her stabilizers too. "Clear the deck. I've lost control." Her voice was strained as she tried to regain some semblance of control over the now ballistic hunk of metal.

She reached for the eject lever, only to find the debris that had ripped through her leg and punched through that too. "I can't eject, I'm going to crash." Growing woozy at the bloodloss, she still struggled valiantly to gain control. But it was for naught, the plane crashed into the deck of carrier at 327mph. Her head thumped forward on impact, almost knocking her out cold. Allison occupied Remy's mind for the scant seconds she had before the impact of the plane hitting the net truly knocked her out as flames started licking at the jet.

**MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**  
**A quick couple things, first of all, Ella and I aren't having twins, but triplets, one of the babies was hiding behind the others for the first scan, and we're having two girls and a boy. Also, we got married on Monday. :D. I am amazingly happy right now.**


	5. Recovery Effort

**Thanks for the reviews guys, our next goal is ten on this chapter. Oh, and sorry Bambi, I know you want to murder me, but we both know I can't keep the two of them apart. And crazyheart, I stole your idea. I was going to have Remy go to a naval hospital before being transferred but I decided id just have them go straight to PPTH.  
Also, I re-read the story and realised that I said that Kutner was a mechanic and Kirsten was a paper-pusher, but they went to med school. Let's just say they had a change of heart and did different degrees or something.**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll, just click on my name and vote at the top. If there is a tie between the crossover and the sequel, then I shall combine the two, but otherwise, which ever one is number 1 gets made.**

"Pulse dropping…"

"O2 stats in t…"

"Get her to the OR…"

Remy was drifting in and out of consciousness, picking up random fragments of conversation. She opened her eyes and was blinding by a white light. She raised her arm to cover her eyes and slowly got used to the light. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't in hospital and she wasn't in a hospital gown. An almost translucent, glowing white dress covered her body.

She struggled to remember anything. It felt like everything that defined her was slowly being drawn out of her, like poison being drawn from a wound. The air seemed to thicken with every moment she sat there, constricting her, making her struggle to breathe. Her heart started racing, her muscles straining, all strength leaving her body. Remy closed her eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

She felt a presence beside her, an intangible feeling of comfort. The constricting feeling diminished and her strength returned. She gasped, trying to fill her lungs, the presence beside her giggled. Remy opened her eyes at this strange behaviour, only to find herself staring up at the face of Spencer. Tears sprang into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the redhead. "I thought you were dead." She whispered to the girl.

"I am." The other girl replied. She pulled back to look at the crying girl. "I died, but you didn't. Not yet." She picked up the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "This isn't your time, Rem. Go back, talk to Allison, start a family. Do all the things you talked about."

"I don't want to leave you. You're my only friend." She clung to the other girl.

"I have no regrets, Remy. I can move on happy. You need to go back." She kissed the girl. "Trust me, go back." Spencer started to fade away, "You deserve to be happy. I was never the one, I'm sorry." She was gone. Remy raised her hand to where the other girl's cheek had been, only to see her hand fading.

Allison sat in the cafeteria, a small smile on her face, despite the previous night's events. The blonde had finally made up her mind and dumped Chase. The Australian hadn't made an appearance so far today and she was meeting with Kutner tonight to see if he had a way to contact Remy. She'd tried to contact the brunette herself, but the contact routes she had failed. She hoped that Kutner would be able to tell her a new way, but if he failed, her only option would be the taller girl's father. Allison didn't want to talk to him, he won't forgive me for leaving her she thought, hell, I don't forgive myself.

The news was playing on the TV, but Allison could barely hear it, only catching snippets of it now and then, not really paying attention. She heard several people talking about it and finally wandered over to talk to one of the nurses who was in the small group. "What's happened?" she asked, bewildered over it.

The nurse looked back at her, "Some navy accident, killed one pilot and left another in a serious condition." Allison looked up at the TV, watching with some interest as the news anchor showed a clip of the accident, apparently recorded by one of the ships nearby. She watched the plane exploded, then the second one losing control and crashing onto the deck, wincing as it came to an abrupt halt against the net, with flames already engulfing it. Two men were visible as they braved the flames to pull the pilot to safety, as even more men ran up to battle the blaze.

The blonde doctor was preparing to leave as the story restarted, but stopped as it talked about the dead pilot, Spencer Cooper. Something felt wrong to her, she didn't recognize the name, but she had a weird feeling in her stomach and then the news showed the photo of the injured pilot. It was Remy. Allison felt her heart ache, only to turn and run before she broke down in front of everybody. Lisa Cuddy, the dean of medicine saw the head of the ER run across the foyer, and decided to see what had happened to the normally stoic doctor.

Cuddy knocked gently on the door of the blonde's office, before carefully opening it and sliding in. The girl was fixed on a news report on her small TV, one which Cuddy had been aware of and recently contacted about. She sat down beside the blonde and watched as her normally strong exterior crumbled and she started sobbing. Her head fell onto her superiors' shoulder and a soothing arm started rubbing up and down her back.

Once the sobbing stopped, Cuddy pulled the blonde head away so she could look into the red-rimmed eyes. "Are you going to tell me what this was all about?" she asked, with a look of concern covering her face. "Does it have something to do with that?" she indicated in the direction of the TV and received a small nod. "Did you know the pilot who died?" A head shake. "Did you know the one whose severely injured?" a small nod. "Who is it?"

Allison leant in and whispered, "The girl I love," before descending into crying once more. Cuddy was shocked at the admission, wasn't this girl straight? Hadn't she been dating Chase for the last two years? Although, she admitted to herself, Chase was enough of a woman that she could have been lying to herself about that. "She doesn't know." The girl choked out through sobs, "We used to date, then we didn't, then we slept together, then I ran and now she probably hates me." The ER head buried her face back into the soaked shoulder.

The dean was still shocked at the fact that the blonde was gay, but she wrapped her arms around the girls shaking shoulders, trying to lend comfort. "Why don't you try talking to her? She's being transferred here, you know." Allison pulled back to stare at Cuddy. "She needs surgery and we've got some of the best in the country. I had just got off the phone before I followed you. The helicopter will be here in ten minutes. Her father is already on the way." Allison blanched at this. "If you want to set everything right, you're going to have to deal with him too."

Allison nodded in agreement, before reaching over to her desk and grabbing her tissues. "I guess I look like a mess, don't I?" At a nod from the dean, she continued, "I know I can't be her doctor, but where is she going to be? I want to be there for her." She looked down again, "Even if she doesn't want me to."

The sight of Remy laid out on the operating table was painful for her to watch. Allison was standing in the back of the theatre, trying to hide from Remy's father while keeping an eye on the brunette. A naval commodore was also present, watching over the procedure, keeping a close on their asset. Cuddy had recently left, ostensibly to deal with the latest of House's outrageous actions.

The surgeons had to fix two ribs, before they punctured her lungs. Apart from those two, Remy had gotten off surprisingly light, with only a suspected concession, two broken ribs, light burns and multiple lacerations to her legs, one just millimetres from slashing her femoral artery. The medics were amazed at how little damage she'd sustained. Allison was just grateful that she was still alive, that maybe she'd have a chance to get back the angel she had run away from.

An incessant tone sounded and broke her out of the reverie she was in. The heart monitor was flat lining, Remy's heart had stopped. Allison's broke. Forgetting anything or anyone else, she ran to the window, staring down at the ailing girl. The other two men in the room noticed her now, the tears dripping off onto the glass. Please, don't leave me, Allison thought desperately. I'm sorry for everything I did, just come back to me. I'll never leave you again, if you just come back to me. Please.

The surgeons were shocking the pilot, trying to get restart her heart. Her father stood passively, watching the whole thing unfold before his eyes, helpless to do anything, besides watch. The woman to his right had captured his attention, though. He thought she looked familiar, but he was more interested in the fact that she was crying over his daughter. Moving quietly, he wrapped his arms around the shorter girl, making her jump in fright and look at up at him. It was then he recognized her, Allison Cameron.

He remembered Remy coming home in tears when she left. He remembered the dark days that followed with the cutting and the drinking. The outspoken and dominant girl, who had withdrawn into a husk of her former self. He relaxed his arm around her for a moment, causing her to tense up, but he forced himself to remain. She was only 21, he reminded himself, when she'd found out about the Huntington's. It was enough to freak out anybody, but he couldn't blame her for running at that age. He was 30 when he'd found out about Anne's condition and even he was tempted to run. He'd stuck it out with her, only to have his heart broken as the disease slowly destroyed everything that had once been great about her. He couldn't blame this girl for not wanting that.

But she was here now, and she seemed extremely vulnerable at this moment. He sighed internally and tightened his hold, trying to provide a sense of comfort to the girl. She smiled shyly at him and looked back down at the scene. Her face dropped again, seeing the wrecked body of her love, back arching as the surgeons hit her with the paddles again. You can do it, Remy. Come back to us.

A single beep, and Allison's heart leapt. She pushed her way out of John's embrace and right up against the window. Come on, Remy. For me, please. Another beep and Allison started crying again. She held up her hand and placed it on the glass. I love you, Remy. Come back. Her heartbeat returned. Allison released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she whispered.

**As much as I love you, please stop making me watch those shows, I cant handle too many fandoms right now, honey. Anyway,**  
**Happy 7****th**** anniversary, Ella. **


	6. Gaining Consciousness

**I've got writers block again ****. Plus I managed to slip and break my shoulder, so that isn't helpful. Thank you to the people who reviewed, don't forget to do it for this chapter too. This chapter is unbeta'd.  
**

**and don't forget to vote in the poll.**

The constant beeping of the heart monitor provided both an anchor and beacon for Remy. It held her to reality and slowly, but inexhaustibly drew her back to consciousness. A hand was clasping hers, feeling familiar and comforting. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay in the warmth and comfort of her dreamscape.

The hand holding hers gave a little squeeze, just enough to pull Remy back into reality. She opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light from the halogen bulbs on the ceiling. She struggled to sit up, hampered by the bandages wrapped around her chest. Her leg was also heavily bandaged and she struggled to move that too.

The hand holding hers pulled slightly and drew her attention to its owner. For a moment, Remy swore it was Spencer, until she noticed the blonde hair. A tear escaped her eye as she was reminded of her friends death.

The blonde hair moved as the person underneath it woke up. It was Allison, back to her blonde hair, staring groggily with her green eyes. Recognition kicked in and the girl wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Remy, you're awake." Allison released her hold on the wounded girl when she released a whimper, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

Easing herself back into the bed, Remy was wondering why the girl was here, "Wher…" she croaked. Allison handed her a glass of water and the brunette tried again after drinking it. "Where am I? What are you doing here?" she vaguely noticed that Allison still hadn't released her hand, but she didn't say anything.

"You are at Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching hospital, in New Jersey. This is where I work." Allison took her free hand and ran it through her hair. "I've been here since you were brought in from the crash. I was with your father when they were working on you. We were so…"

"Why do you care?" it came out abruptly as Remy interrupted the blonde. A look of sadness passed over the blonde's face so quickly, the injured girl wasn't sure if she'd seen it or not. She regretted saying it almost immediately, as Allison pulled her hand out of the brunette's grasp.

"I guess I should leave then." Allison left quickly, not giving Remy a chance to say anything else. She left, without turning back to the girl, not wanting to give her a chance to see the tears leaking out. Once out in the corridor, she slid down the wall, not wanting to go too far from her, even if the other girl couldn't stand her being around.

Inside Remy slammed her head into the pillow, stifling a yell by biting her lip, as pain jolted through her shoulder. FUCK, she wanted to scream. She felt empty now, the palm that had held Allison's hand earlier was tingling. Why did I have to say that? Her conversation with Spencer kept replaying in her head. I have to deal with Allison, she started repeating to herself.

"I know you're not asleep, Remy, so you might as well turn and look at me." When the door had opened, the brunette had closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping, thinking it was another nurse or Allison. She couldn't face her again, not after what she'd just said. But upon hearing that voice, she'd realised it was her father. "What is Allison doing out in the corridor?"

"She ran out," the brunette managed to get out before she dissolved into tears. "I snapped at her. I'm just scared." She whispered in between sobs. John sat in the chair that Allison had been sat in and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"She's been with you since you were brought in here." The girl looked up at him with disbelieving eyes and he nodded in response. "I had to threaten to kick her out of the room permanently to get her to go home at all." Remy pulled back as her current position was putting pressure on her broken ribs. "She still loves you, Rem. I saw her watching your surgery and when your heart stopped she broke down."

"Why did she leave me then?" It came out bitter. "She ran away when I needed her most." Tears were streaming down her face now. "I needed her and then I had no one. You saw what happened, dad." She stretched out her arm to show him the cuts. "Why does she want back now?" Maybe he had the answer.

He sighed and made himself for comfortable in the chair. "She was scared, Remy. You told her that you could have a major illness that would destroy everything about you and kill you before you turn forty. Hell, I was ten years older than her when I first found out and I wanted to run too. But, Anne was pregnant with your brother and I stuck it out." He put his head in his hands and continued. "I don't blame her for running, honey. I wish she wouldn't have, god knows she was good for you, but I don't blame her. Watching your mother die almost destroyed me and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"How can I trust her not to do it again?" Remy wasn't sure if she said it out loud or not. "Why do I still want her?" She was sure she'd said that one. "Why does everyone want me to be with her?" A tear ran from her eye. "Why can't I imagine being with anyone but her?" John's heart broke at these questions, but he didn't have an answer. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I don't have the answers to your questions, honey. All I can tell you is that I've never seen you happier than when you were with Allison. She made you happy, she made you complete and now I believe that she stay with you throughout whatever your life may throw at you and be happy."

"I want Allison." Remy whispered to herself. "I don't know why, but I do." She was so caught up in her own loop of thought that she failed to notice her father leave the room. It wasn't until she felt a smaller, softer hand slip into her own that she noticed Allison had replaced her father in the chair. He was standing behind the blonde, hand placed supportively on her shoulder.

"I'm Sorry." They both blurted out at the same time. Remy blushed.

"You first," Allison offered. The brunette was trying very hard to not hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you I've just woken up from a major accident in which my best friend died and the last person I expected to see was my ex-girlfriend who I thought hated me." She spoke quickly, without taking a breath between sentences. The small eccentricity brought a small smile to the blondes face. "I'm scared is all, I don't know why the thought of us…" her rant was broken by the introduction of Allison's lips to her own. A smile covered her face as the blonde pulled away.

"You really need to learn to shut up." A smirk playing on the face of the shorter woman, "And you don't need to apologise." Allison took a deep breath. "I'm the one who should be apologising. When you told me about the Huntington's, I panicked and I ran. I abandoned the girl I love." Remy caught the tear running down the blondes face as she reached out to stroke her face. "I left you when you needed me. Please, forgive me, because I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

"What about the second time?" the brunette asked, "When we, umm…" she flicked a quick glance at her father before blushing, "Spent the night together?"

A quick blush spread over Allison's face before she sighed and got serious again. "I was scared," She admitted in a small voice. "I thought I'd gotten over you and was happy with Chase. Then I woke up with you and it felt so right. I was scared of what it meant. It took awhile before I was ready to admit it to myself, let alone to anyone else. I want you back, Remy. I was a fool for ever denying it. I love you."

"I love you too, Allison. But," the blonde's heart dropped at that word, "How can I trust that you won't just abandon me again?"

The blonde turned to leave, mumbling "I guess I'll leave you alone," But found that she couldn't leave. Remy's hand was still clasping hers and it wasn't about to let her go.

"I want this to happen." The brunette confided, "Just give me some time, please." The shorter doctor nodded and returned to the seat. "I will need a place to stay when I'm discharged from the hospital."

"You're always welcome to stay with me, Rem." John piped up, "My house is always open to my own daughter." Remy just stuck her tongue out at him in response, before Allison murmured, "You could stay with me."****

**Meghan Ory, the actress who plays Red/Ruby on OUaT, has been bumped up to series regular for season 2, rather than recurring guest star as in season 1. **


	7. Trouble Ahead

**Sorry about the delay guys, im just struggling with this and I've only just gotten out of the hospital for surgery on my shoulder. I'm trying. Also have a OUaT oneshot just out, Red Swan.  
This chapter is rated M.**

Remy was slightly apprehensive about this. She wasn't sure moving in with Allison was the best idea after their history. But she'd already agreed to it, and her father had told her it was a good idea when they were alone. The brunette wanted something to happen between the two of them again, for when they were together it was the best time of her life. Was it so terrible that she wanted that again?

The blonde, driving the car, had similar thoughts. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to offer her house, but now she was having second thoughts. How was this going to work, when it hadn't worked before? Allison flicked a quick glance at the taller girl beside her. Remy hadn't said a word since they'd left the hospital and it was making her slightly apprehensive.

The car pulled up next to a modest house. Remy watched it carefully, trying not to let her nervousness show. "Here we are," Allison said redundantly, "I bought this place a year ago." She opened her door and grabbed the brunette's bags from the rear seat as Remy struggled to get out the passenger side. She was just glad she didn't have to use a wheelchair. She'd argued for an hour until the doctor acquiesced on the condition that she didn't move too much. Allison had promised that she'd look after her as best she could.

The front door opened and Remy hesitantly followed the shorter girl in. The room was sparsely decorated, reflecting the fact that the owner was away more often than not. She limped down the hallway after the blonde, struggling to adjust to walking with both the crutches and the bandage on her leg. Allison went inside a room and she followed to see a bed, already made up.

"What, am I not sleeping with you?" Remy made a nervous joke, trying to break the tension.

Allison cracked a small smile, "Maybe, if you're good." She watched as Remy struggled to put her clothes into the drawers. She moved to help the girl, "You don't have to stay here you know." She whispered, afraid that the brunette would leave.

She turned and flashed a smile at the shorter girl, "I'll stay here, with you, if you don't mind." She almost took Allison up on her offer to leave, but she remembered her promise to Spencer, she'd stay and try and make this work. The blonde doctor moved to leave the room as the taller girl got settled in, but Remy didn't want her to. She tried to follow the other girl quickly, but tripped up on her crutches and fell straight to the floor, screaming in pain as she hurt her already damaged body.

Allison was beside her in a second, coddling the brunette's head in her lap. She soothingly stroked the brunette's hair. Remy struggled to sit up, wincing in pain. She was helped up and her back moved against the wall. One arm was wrapped around her chest, the other braced herself. Allison looked concerned as a fresh grimace crossed her… (Girlfriends'? Friends'? Partners'?) face and she wrapped her own arm around the wounded girl.

Remy moved her head onto Allison's shoulder and looked at the other girl. The blonde reciprocated the move, staring down into the green eyed gaze of the brunette. A small smile touched her own lips and she moved forward slightly, resting her forehead on her counterparts.

Despite the aching pain in her chest, Remy smiled and decided to make a quick move. She touched her lips to those of her former lover and for the third time in her life, she decided she loved it. Allison tasted like passion fruit and mango, two of the brunette's favourite fruits.

The pain in her chest became too much and the taller girl pulled away, breaking the kiss. A giddy smile was plastered onto Allison's face and she planted a second kiss, this one a quick peck, onto Remy's lips. "Thank you, Rem. That was sweet."

A smile briefly graced the brunette, before being bullied aside by a grimace as another pulse of pain spread out from her leg and ribs. "Can you get me the pain pills, please? They're in the pocket of that bag over there." The girl made a small gesture towards the bed.

Allison carefully unwrapped her arm from around the girl and disappeared. She came back a minute later with a glass of water before collecting the pills. The instructions on the bottle told her the dosage and she passed a couple pills to the sitting girl. Remy swallowed the pills, followed by the water and leant back against the wall. It took a few minutes, but the pain slowly receded. She sighed at the relief, opening her eyes to find the blonde sitting on the bed staring at her.

Remy held her hands out in front of her, indicating to Allison that she would like to get up now. The blonde complied, helping her stand up and giving her support while Allison retrieved her crutches. "Why don't we go to the lounge and watch a movie or something?" The brunette nodded and limped her way to the couch. She carefully sat down, careful to aggravate her leg.

Allison potted around, making some popcorn and choosing a movie. She refused to tell Remy what it was, teasing her and telling her to wait until it started. The blonde sat down on the couch and Remy immediately cuddled up to her, both of them forgetting about any reservations they had.

Allison stole a quick kiss from the taller woman, giggling when she tried to follow her lips and deepen it. Remy was about to go in for another one, when she noticed the movie that had started playing. "Awh, not Maid in Manhattan," Remy whined, "It was Amber's favourite film and we watched it at least once a week when we were together."

"We can pick something else, if you want." Allison told her, sounding like she was teasing the girl, while feelings of jealousy flared up at the mention of Amber. The blonde had known that the other blonde had feelings for Remy back when they were originally together and had trusted that her girlfriend would stay faithful. That hadn't stopped the feelings of jealousy whenever they spent extended amounts of time together. She'd heard from one of their mutual friends that the two of them started dating after Allison had run away, but she'd buried all feelings and ignored it.

"How is Amber anyway?" The blonde tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible, but she was afraid that some of her jealousy had snuck through. Remy didn't seem to notice though, stuck in her own little world of anger towards her ex.

"I wouldn't know." Her voice was dripping with bitterness. "I haven't spoken to her since I came home to find her fucking some guy in our bed." At this, Allison wrapped her arms around the girl again and kissed her forehead. "I didn't mind her sleeping around while I was deployed. But I was expecting her to be there for me when I got back." A couple of tears leaked out of her eyes. "I grabbed my stuff and left, staying at a motel." She shot a dirty look at Allison, who blushed, getting the message. "After you left, I stayed with Spencer." This got another look from Allison, "Yeah, she lives." Remy swallowed, "Lived around here."

Allison let go and got off the couch. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm changing the movie, doofus." Allison grinned at the girl on the couch. "Hmm, what to watch?" Allison ran her fingers across her meagre selection of movies, before settling on one. "How about this?" She put it in and sat back down, for Remy to immediately snuggle up against her.

"Tron: Legacy?" Remy giggled.

"Shut up, It's a good film."

"You just think Quorra is hot." Allison shook her head vehemently. "Are you sure? I reckon I'd look pretty good with her bob." The blonde just stared at her, before kissing her.

"I think that you, Remy, would look good with that cut. I think you look good with any cut." She leant back, relaxing into the couch and pulling the brunette with her, almost spooning together. The taller girl fell asleep during the film, her head resting on Allison's chest. The blonde girl stroked the brunette mane, forgetting about the film and concentrating on the sleeping girl.

She tried to move herself from underneath the sleeping girl, but the movement caused her to wake up. Remy blinked, adjusting to the suddenness of her consciousness. Allison picked her up, holding the semi-conscious girl in her arms. Carrying the girl up to her room, she tried to put the brunette to bed, but she refused to let go.

Remy didn't want to sleep alone. Unbeknownst to Allison, the brunette had been having nightmares, dreams that lasted all night, unless the blonde's hand was holding her own. "I don't want to sleep alone." She whispered into Allison's ear.

Looking into the green eyes of the girl in her arms, Allison saw the fear and sadness contained within and nodded, bringing the girl to her own room. She lay the girl down, being ever conscious about the bandages which covered her. Remy carefully removed her pants, sleeping in her sports bra and boy shorts. The blonde returned a minute later, having changed into a pink camisole and matching bikini cut underwear in her ensuite.

"Thank you." The injured girl whispered into the blonde's ear. "You are all that keeps the nightmares away." She gave the other girl a kiss. "I love you, Allison." Allison kissed the brunette, expressing her own feelings.

"I love you too, Remy. I'm sorry I left you." The brunette buried her head into the side of Allison, inhaling the woman's scent and promptly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remy was twirling with someone, spinning around an unidentifiable room. She couldn't identify the woman who she was dancing with, just spinning around the room. She started kissing the woman, who happily reciprocated.

The other girl was pushed back onto the bed, Remy climbing on top of her. Their clothes disappeared and Remy started caressing the soft skin of her friend. She looked towards the face and Amber stared back at her. The brunette's hand moved down to the other girl's core, stroking the flesh around it, teasing the girl. _I was never the one for you._

The thought flittered around her head, as the girl before her morphed into Spencer. The redhead grinned back at her, her mouth open as Remy started thrusting her fingers into the girls' core. Her eyes were boring into the brunette's green ones, staring her down. _I was only a momentary distraction, you need to move on._

The second morph had Allison staring back at her. Those piercing blue eyes stared back at her, daring her to finish. A sense of completion fell over the couple, as Remy strove to make the writhing girl climax. The brunette captured the other girl's lips, teasing her. _I'm perfect for you. I'll be here for you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allison woke up to an alarm going off. Her arm groped around, trying to find the offending object, before her arm found one of Remy's breasts. The brunette girl let out a little squeal, before looking around and seeing her phone going off. She laid a quick kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

The doctor fell back into an uneasy sleep, feeling the void that the other girl had left. She heard her limping out to the lounge, talking on the phone. Allison finally threw the blankets off and went in search of Remy. She knew the girl couldn't get far, not with her wounds.

She was sitting in the lounge, phone on the floor in front of her. Conflicting emotions were battling for dominance on her face and several tears had leaked out of the side of her eyes. Allison sat beside her, looking at the girl. Remy finally turned towards her and told her, "Amber is dead."

****

and in case you're wondering I chose Maid in Manhattan because I've seen it and think its terrible, but something that women who like drama's might like.


	8. Another Bump In The Road

**I have absolutely no idea how much longer this story has. But at least another couple of chapters.**

Remy blended into the mass of people, almost invisible in the crowd that had gathered at Amber's funeral. She didn't know how to feel about the death of her former girlfriend. Obviously she was saddened by the suddenness of it, but she also felt a sense of elation, like this had made her free from any complications which might have arisen.

Allison had never been great friends with the blonde girl. They'd met a few times when Remy and Allison had started dating, but other than that, they'd run in different circles. The only reason she was here was to provide moral support for the brunette beside her. She squeezed the hand contained within her own, and received a small smile.

The blonde leant in and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. Remy leant into the contact, taking solace in the woman beside her. The sombre air that hung over the funeral had infected her, sapping her strength. Amber's parents were directly in front of the two women, her mother openly crying and her father holding back his own tears. They'd been woken up at 4 am to news that their daughter had been killed in a car accident. After receiving the news herself, Remy had been having nightmares again. This time it was her own subconscious haunting her, telling her that if she'd still been with Amber, this wouldn't have happened. Even Allison's presence hadn't been enough to keep them at bay.

The funeral started breaking up, many of the people heading towards the wake. Remy pushed Allison towards it, telling her that she needed a moment alone. The blonde acquiesced and after a quick peck on the cheek, she left. The taller girl watched her leave, eyes quickly peeking at her butt, before drawing a deep breath and turning to the grave.

_I'm sorry, Amber._ Remy looked down at the coffin, hiding the mangled body of her former lover. The car she'd been travelling in had been t-boned by an out-of-control eighteen wheeler. _I can't help but feel this is my fault. _A couple of tears leaked out, dropping down onto the coffin.

She felt a presence beside her and turned to look, expecting to see Allison, but being surprised to see James instead. His face was streaked with his own tears and she could see the anguish written plainly on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. It was the mirror opposite to the one Allison had given to her earlier. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"She tried to find you." He whispered, "She tried to talk to you and explain herself, but you disappeared." Her heart dropped at this statement, because she'd been ignoring all of Amber's calls since that day. "She wanted to apologise to you, she never meant for you to find out about us like you did. That was my fault," He blushed. "I pushed her into having sex that day, not knowing about you, and I'm sorry."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you. I found it when I was packing up her stuff." She took it from him and he promptly left, heading towards the wake. Remy just stared at the envelope, almost afraid to open it. She sighed and slipped it into her purse, before limping in James' wake.

The brunette recognised several people from time she'd spent with Amber, from her sister to her best friend in high school. Many of them wished her the best of luck recovering from her injuries. It made her want to laugh, because everyone stepped around the fact that the two girls had broken up. Even Amber's parents, crying and everything, ignored that and gave her a hug.

Remy was aware that during this time, Allison never left her side. Whenever she reached out, the blonde's hand was there to provide comfort. It gave her a sense of solace, a sense of caring and a sense of love. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and rested her head on her shoulder. "Thank you for being here for me." She kissed the neck in front of her and held on, as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Allison ran a hand through the brunette's hair, being one of the most soothing things for the taller girl. "It's no problem, really. It's what girlfriends do." She gave Remy a quick peck when the girl looked up at her and cut her off before she could say anything, "Yes, I said girlfriend. Partner isn't quite right, lover is just inadequate and Wife doesn't apply yet. I'm not going anywhere this time Rem, I'm in it for the long haul and this is just part and parcel."

Remy disengaged from the blonde and went over to James and Amber's parents. She gave them a quick apology and told them she was leaving. All three gave her a quick hug and wished her well, as well as thanking Allison for attending. Together, the two of them left.

The rain had picked up by the time they got home and both of them got soaked as they ran inside. Allison's first move was to strip off as she headed toward the bathroom. Remy's eyes followed her progress, but her heart wasn't really in it. The drive home had been dominated by the thoughts of the letter. The brunette sighed and sat down on the couch, placing her crutches next to her.

She recognised the handwriting on the envelope instantly as Amber's, the cute little twirl she did at the top of the R giving it away. The letter itself was dated during the break she'd had before her previous two tours. Remy took a depth breath and started reading the letter.

_To My Remy,_

I don't know how to tell you this in person, so I decided that if I wrote it down, at least I would get it out. I do love you Remy, nothing will change that, but I can't continue being in this lie of a relationship. You may believe you love me, Rem, but you don't. I was never more than a distraction, a replacement for the person who you truly wanted, Allison.

You may hate Allison for running away after you told her about the Huntington's, but deep inside, you still love her. You can't help it. She was the perfect girl for you, and I can't be her. The only reason you dated me was because I reminded you of her. That hurts me, because I really do love you, but now I know you will never truly reciprocate.

Just last night I woke up to you tossing and turning, muttering in your sleep. I wrapped you in my arms, trying to calm you down, but then you moaned in your sleep and it broke my heart, because you moaned her name.

_I need to get this out there, because I now know I can't keep you here, with me. Even though I love you, I don't want to keep you from Allison, because you truly love her._

I have a plan to get you back with Allison and it will make you hurt, but it has to happen. I've already talked to Kutner about it and he agrees. He told me that Allison's eyes light up anytime you're mentioned, even if she denies it to herself. If being with her will make you truly happy, then that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.

Yours, now and forever,  
Amber.

There was a slight addendum added to the end. It was dated the day she'd walked in on Amber and James.

_Remy, I'm sorry you had to find out like that, I never planned it like that. But it does get you away from me, and I know how your mind works. I've already called Kutner and told him to be prepared.  
Good Luck._

For the first time since Amber died, Remy curled up and cried.

"Remy, Shower's free." Allison yelled, as she wrapped her bathrobe around herself. Not hearing a response, she went hunting for the brunette, only to find her still curled up on the couch, sobbing quietly. She wrapped her arms around the girl, wondering what had set her off. Without any complaint, she pulled the brunette into her lap and let her cry against her shoulder.

It was then she noticed the paper that Remy had so diligently been grasping. The blonde ran a hand soothingly down her back, while the other one straightened out the paper that had been crinkled in the grasp of the brunette. The more of the letter she read, the more her respect for Amber increased.

She laid a kiss on the head currently buried in her shoulder. A few tears had escaped her own eyes at the honesty in the letter. "She was right, you know." She whispered, "Anytime someone brought up your name, my stomach would do a little flip. I denied it so hard, even to myself, but I never stopped loving you, Remy." The brunette lifted her head to stare at Allison, face red and puffy, laced with tear trails. Allison stole a quick peck from her and lifted her up, wrapping the girl's arms around her neck, before bending down to grab her crutches and whisper in her ear, "Let's get you to bed."

Remy sat bolt upright, screaming silently as her skin burned. Her hands were beating her stomach, trying to put out the flames. It took her several moments to realise that it had all been a dream. Breathing heavily, she took a look around and couldn't locate Allison. The clock on the dressing table read 11.43pm.

The brunette decided to go hunting for her and pushed herself out of bed. Her shirt slipped down to cover the already forming bruises she had just acquired. She ignored the crutches and limped her way down the hall, regretting her decision by the time she was halfway down.

Hushed voices were coming from the entrance to the house. Remy limped her way there, to discover Chase standing at the threshold, arguing with Cameron.

"No, Chase. I'm not taking you back. I don't care if you love me, because I don't love you." The Australian tried to lean into her, but she held a hand to his face and pushed him back. "Chase, Leave. Now."

"I'm not leaving, until you take me back." He tried to bully his way into the apartment, but stopped when he noticed Remy. "Is this why you stopped dating me? For damaged goods?" he gestured at the brunette.

Allison turned around to see what he was pointing at, before turning to face him again, "I won't say she had nothing to do with it, but don't fob off your own failures onto her." Remy moved beside the blonde and laid a small kiss on her cheek, before staring at Chase. "If you want to have a civil conversation with me, then you come back at a reasonable time. And not drunk."

"You better leave now." Remy almost growled at him.

"Or what?" He scoffed. "You're going to beat me up? With injuries like that?" He laughed at the idea. "You couldn't hurt a quadriplegic puppy."

Remy stepped in front of Allison, "Leave Now. Or I will call the police for trespassing. You see, we mature adults don't use violence." She tried grabbing the door and shutting it in Chase's face. Tried being the operative word, as the Australian had stuck his foot in the doorway, which caused the door to rebound back into the brunette. She fell backwards onto the wall, sliding down it, a hand grasping her chest.

Allison was down beside her in a second, checking her out before turning to stare at Chase, anger easily visible. "You absolute fucking prick. She can't breathe, you broke her rib. Get the fuck out of here." The Australian turned and fled as the blonde turned back to face Remy, "Hold on, Rem. Hold on, please."

**I know im terrible, but it was really the easiest way i could think of to get Remy to the hospital. And for the Huntington's test. That is going to be a major plot point in the next chapter.**


	9. Back on the Horse

**THE BABIES ARRIVED. That is all.******

The feeling of the hand clasping her own was warm, a guiding signal towards wakefulness, but it wasn't that which first woke her up. Nor was it the annoying beeping of the heart monitor, though it made a valiant effort. No, it was the tube shoved down her throat, making it impossible for her to breathe that woke her up.

Remy's eyes flew open as she started choking, her hands trying to move to pull the tube out. Impossible, it turned out as her hands were cuffed to the bed, too hard for her to break. Her hand squeezed the one that was holding her own, as the brunette tried not to panic.

Allison woke up, feeling movement in her hand and she was grateful that Remy had woken up. Then she saw Remy struggling to do something, which made her slightly confused. It took her a few seconds to realise what was wrong, but after that she reacted with honed medical instinct and carefully extricated the tubing. The blonde uncuffed the girl, and the freed hands shot up to her throat, carefully massaging it as she struggled to get her breath back.

"Welcome back." Allison held up a glass of water for her, watching as the brunette eagerly chugged it down, sighing at the soothing sensation it brought to her aggravated throat. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up this time."

"What…" the voice was croaky. Remy took more water and swirled it around her throat, wetting it and swallowed before trying again. "What happened? Why was I cuffed? How long have I been out?" she would have kept going with the questions but Allison held a hand to her lips, shutting the taller woman up.

"You stopped breathing when the door impacted your ribs. It broke the already damaged bones and forced them into your lungs. You've been out for a week and you were cuffed to stop you moving in your sleep. They discovered you one night almost choking yourself with your endotracheal tubing and putting more pressure on your damaged ribs. They tied you down so you didn't kill yourself."

The blonde looked hesitant and Remy picked up on it. "Something's bothering you, Allie. Just spill it."

Allison pulled out a piece of paper and stared at it for a minute, a tear leaking down her face. She took a deep breath and handed it over to Remy. "I'm sorry, but I had to know." She expected Remy to explode and yell at her for doing it, to start crying, to do anything except sit there and make no sound.

The red positive next to the Huntington's disappeared as the brunette slowly screwed up the paper and dropped it into the waste basket next to the bed. "Remy, please, say something. Anything," Allison urged the other girl.

Remy let go of the blonde's hand, and looked away, "I guess you're going to leave again." She sighed. "I wont make you wait any longer."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rem." Allison placed her hand back into the brunette's and squeezed gently. "I made that mistake once, and I promise you that I won't make it again." The brunette turned to meet the blonde's eyes and let out a shy smile.

Allison took her opportunity and leaned in for a kiss. The moment was broken by a crashing sound as the door was knocked open. The blonde flinched back, turning to stare at the interruption. A grinning man with a cane in his hand stood there.

The look on Allison's face turned from shock to anger. "House, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I needed to find out where my duckling was going, ducking out and disappearing on me all the time." He explained as his face looked like he'd just won the jackpot. "Pun intended." He added. "I never knew you batted for the other team. Does the kangaroo know? Ooh, is she why you dumped the wombat?"

"First, House, my love life is none of your business. Two, you just swapped nicknames for Chase within ten seconds." Remy had a smile on her face as she heard the banter between the two doctors.

"Actually, Cameron," he drew the end of the name out, "It's been distracting you and making you dangerous, so it is my business." House shrugged, "Besides, Cuddy told me not to, so I really had to. And to your second point, both of them are marsupials, so its fine."

The blonde, her mouth in a tight line, got up and shut the door in the crippled doctor's face. She turned back to sit down again, when the sound of House banging his cane on the door started. Allison looked ready to burst with anger, but it faded away with the sound of a hoarse laugh coming from the hospital bed. "Just let him in, Al. He wont go away until he's gotten to the end of this mystery." The brunette got a curious look, as she'd placed House's intentions almost immediately.

"Thank you, Blondie." House barged his way in and looked down at the brunette lying carefully in bed. "So are you going to introduce me? Or am I going to have to use Lucas?"

Allison glared at him and didn't seem inclined to answer, so Remy decided to. "I'm Thirteen. Allison is my friend."

"I'd wager more than just friends." He smirked, "The way you were about to lock lips would suggest that." He turned to face the still fuming Allison, "What happened to you? I didn't think you were a lesbian. After all, you were dating the koala. Then again, I guess he's pretty feminine, so it would be like dating a woman, just with different parts."

House's phone went off, to which he threw a glance and grimaced. "It seems my illustrious partner and dean of this hospital has thrown herself at me again." Remy giggled at the English accent he put on. There must be morphine in her IV, Allison decided.

"I'm sorry about that, Rem. He's my former boss. A genius, but a giant dick." The blonde had her head buried in her hands as she spoke. "He has this way of getting on your nerves and doing things just to piss people off." Remy reached for her hand again, pulling up short when it started paining her to stretch her chest. The hiss released by it prompted Allison to look up and see the reaching hand and look of pain. She reached out and completed the move, squeezing the hand gently, receiving a shy smile from the bedridden girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sounds of the cafeteria seemed louder now that Allison wasn't preoccupied with worrying about Remy. The food tasted like food and not cardboard, the smells, well, those were still the same stale sweat. Her face was adorned by a smile that had not been seen since before Remy was in hospital.

Allison's face tightened and her hands curled into fists when Chase sat down opposite her. "Get the hell out of here, Chase." The snarl surprised even her with how vicious it was. "If you want to talk to me, give it a year or 20 and leave me the fuck alone."

"Allison, I just want a chance to explain." His voice sounded plaintive and pathetic making Allison want to laugh.

"You broke the ribs of my girlfriend, almost causing her to die from asphyxiation, all because you were drunk and too much of an idiot to release why we broke up. I love Remy, you idiot."

"But, Allison, what about me?" She had to hand it to him, he certainly was persistent and it was pissing her off.

"You were a temporary distraction, Robert. I got scared and ran from her, the one person I ever really gave my heart to." Allison was both angry and sad. "I apologise for leading you on." That part she felt like she needed to get out. "It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry. But you need to move on, I'm not the one for you and I never was. I never gave you everything of myself and I couldn't. Move on! Maybe date that nice nurse in the OR who keeps staring at you." The blonde left the food and left the cafeteria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of days had passed, all of which Remy had been struggling to move more than a few inches up and down the bed. Her ribs were slowly healing. The doctor promised that she'd be allowed up in a week, but time was taking too long and the brunette was extremely bored.

Allison kept dropping in and out on her, whenever she could find time between her shifts in the ER. The brunette looked forward to every visit and it was probably the only thing keeping her sane.

Remy looked up as the door opened, hopeful that her day was about to be brightened with another visit from her blonde bombshell, only to be slightly disappointed when a blue military uniform was exposed. She sighed, before she focused on the face and almost squealed in delight. "Commander Mitchell, what are you doing here?"

The man who filled out the uniform smiled. "It's be awhile cadet, or should I say Lieutenant." Commander Mitchell had been the commanding officer of carrier landings in basic training and had taken a younger Remy under his wing. The brunette girl lying in the bed tried to sit up straight and salute, but the commander waved her back down and took off his cap.

"How have you been, Remy? You know, aside from … this." He made a gesture to her body, bandages peaking out of her hospital gown.

The brunette shrugged then winced, "I've been ok."

The two started catching up. Remy learnt about Mitchell's eldest son, who was 8 when Remy first met him, was looking for at following in his footsteps. The blonde captain learnt that the brunettes brother had killed himself with the symptoms of Huntington's had started taking effects. Neither of them strayed towards the territory of her own diagnosis, until an outside influence effected them.

Allison opened the door and looked inside, seeing a naval uniform sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. She hesitated slightly at that, not wanting to inadvertently out Remy's sexuality, but it was too late to back out as both the brunette and the blonde man had seen her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Nonsense", the blonde man had a pleasant contralto sounding voice, "Come on in, we were just reminiscing." Allison cautiously moved into the room, closing the door behind her. "The name's Trenton Mitchell. I helped Remy back in basic training." He held out his hand. It was callused, his grip strong from years of flying.

"Allison Cameron." The man reminded the blonde of her own father. "Remy and I went to school together."

"Now that something has brought us back to the present, I am afraid I'm not here purely for a social visit, Lt. Hadley." He had gone back into his military persona. "The navy has become aware of your medical condition, the fact that you have Huntington's Chorea and what the implications of this disease are. I'm sorry, but we cant have you flying." Remy's heart broke upon hearing those words, even though in her head she knew it had only been a matter of time until this had happened. "The Navy has rescinded your flying qualifications. So, I was sent here to offer you two choices. First off, an honourable discharge, with full benefits, effective the moment you sign the release. The second option, is being transferred to ground operations. You would get a promotion, to Captain, and would become an operations manager. But there is a drawback to it. You would be transferred to Edwards."

A small intake of breath could be heard coming from Allison and Trenton sighed, "Remy, can we stop pretending that Allison is only your friend?" Both women stared at him, Allison with surprise, Remy with a slightly apprehensive look on her face. "I'm not an idiot. I remember you telling me about the ending of a relationship being your drive to join. I also knew about your relationship with Lucky." He looked from the brunette to the blonde and back. "I know Edwards is on the otherside of the country and I wont think any less of you if you take the discharge, but if you stay with the Navy you will have a guaranteed job. I can even promise that you wont have to hide who you are. Mainly because I've been promoted and am taking overall command of Edwards. I want you with me, Lieutenant. You are one of the best students I ever had."

A barely heard "I need to think it over" was issued from the girl on the bed and Commander Mitchell stood up, pulling his hat on. "I'll be in next week for your answer, Lieutenant Hadley."

The door had barely closed before Allison placed a quick kiss on Remy's forehead. "You should do whatever you think is better for you, Rem." Allison answered the brunette's unasked question, before she too left, leaving the injured girl alone with her thoughts."

**Epilogue  
**

Remy stood on the concourse, seemingly staring up at the depatures board, but not really viewing anything. Her mind was stuck on Allison and how she hadn't turned up to join her. Everything had been going fine. She'd gotten her medical discharge from the navy, found a short term flat to live in while she was healing and had been spending as much time as possible with her blonde girlfriend.

At least until Friday, last week. The two had been having dinner together when Remy mentioned that she was going travelling while she had control over her body. After the announcement, Allison had stayed quiet and abruptly left not long after they had finished.

She hadn't heard anything from her since, not even a message about the airline ticket that the brunette had left in her mailbox. No answer to the desperate phone call that Remy had placed after she'd had her first spasm.

The final boarding call came over the intercom and it shook Remy out of her stupor. She grabbed her carry on and was about to start moving when she felt her hand shaking. She thought it was another spasm, atleast until a warm feeling eminated from it. She looked down at it and was surprised to see another hand occupying it.

"So, we going or what?"

**First of all, I want to apologise to everyone who have been diligently waiting for this chapter to arrive. It was not my intentional to make it take so long, but it did. Second of all, the babies arrived a month early. They had to spend a day in an incubator just to be safe, but they are home now and they are fine. I don't know when I will next post, but I am still writing. I have promised you the OC/House crossover sequel to Amnesiac angel and I will get around to it. I also have a couple of Red Swan fics in the pipeline but this is all in the future.  
Yes this is the end of this series, and I want to thank all of my beta readers, all five or six of them that I have used over this fic. Fucking-Bambi, CadleyxCamteen, Myshipsank, JMoLover13, Monica Skye.**

oh and the babies are Leon, Remy and Summer, you can check out the photo on my tumblr.


End file.
